


Is It Possible To Bribe JARVIS?

by SilverMyfanwy



Series: MJ And Bucky Conquer The Universe [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Bribery, Bromance, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Domestic Avengers, Epic Bromance, Gen, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Not Canon Compliant, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMyfanwy/pseuds/SilverMyfanwy
Summary: April Fool's Day is approaching.MJ and Bucky have joined forces.(Good luck Sam)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Michelle Jones, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson
Series: MJ And Bucky Conquer The Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474355
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	Is It Possible To Bribe JARVIS?

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr! I'm silvermyfanwy

April Fool’s Day was approaching and MJ and Bucky were rather over-excited about it. Their planning meeting took place two weeks beforehand, in a spare conference room.

"What are we gonna do?” MJ asked Bucky.

“I think we should play a prank on Tony.”

“What about his heart?”

“Oh yeah.”

They thought for a moment.

“Thor?”

“Nah.”

“Nat or Clint would accidentally kill someone. Bruce would freak out. Peter would sense it.” MJ said.

“What about Sam?” Bucky mused, a smile slowly growing across his face.

“That’s a good idea.” MJ said.

“What if we bribed JARVIS?”

“Is it _possible_ to bribe JARVIS?”

Bucky shrugged. “I guess we’ll find out.”

-

“JARVIS.” Mj and Bucky were sitting opposite each other in the empty kitchen, notes spread out on the table.

“Yes Miss Jones?”

“What do we have to do in order to get you to do something for us?”

“It depends what you want me to do.”

MJ and Bucky exchanged a look.

“We would like you to not inform Sam of a potential threat.”

JARVIS was silent.

“Can we get you to do that?” MJ asked tentatively.

“My current settings limit me from telling you of my capacities.” JARVIS said.

MJ turned to Bucky. “Have you got an override or something that you can use?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Perhaps if you were to tell me what you would like me to do, then I may be able to advise you further.” Jarvis said.

“We want to put a bucket of water on top of a door and have it fall on Sam.” Bucky said.

“Normally my protocols would not allow me to aid you in this.” JARVIS said, leaving MJ and Bucky sighing, “but as I feel this is something Mr Stark would have me do, the protocols have been overridden.”

MJ and Bucky high-fived.

-

Sam sat on the sofa with a towel around his shoulders and another wrapped around his head as MJ and Bucky explained the whole thing between fits of giggles.

“Tony.” Sam said at the end of the narration. “Please have words with your AI.”

“Don’t worry.” JARVIS said primly. “Mr Stark has prepared for this.”

And with that, a jet of water came out of the ceiling, soaking MJ, and a fake spider fell on Bucky’s head.

Then it was Sam’s turn to laugh at the looks on MJ and Bucky’s faces.

“JARVIS YOU TRAITOR!”


End file.
